


Why you should never summon portals in your towels

by LuXMavis_173



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuXMavis_173/pseuds/LuXMavis_173
Summary: Rhys stepped out a hot steamy shower.He didn't want to step out of the bathroom yet, too cold on this hellish night.So he starts scribbling on the mirror, using the moisture to make doodles.Next thing he knows he's standing in a different bathroom in nothing but a towel.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhys dragged his feet as he crossed the thresh-hold of his apartment, a penthouse flat on top of Atlas, he slipped out of his shoes and with slumped shoulders he shuffled to the bathroom.  
The Rumba shot out of its charging port, straight to Rhys’ foot. Rhys tripped, fell and knocked his head on the bathroom’s door frame.  
“Damnit, Jack,” Rhys growled at the Rumba. He kicked at the electronic.  
The Rumba scurried off making some inaudible screeching sounds as it flew under the couch.  
Rhys stood up shakily as he rubbed a sore spot on his forehead. There was a knock on the door.  
A voice over the intercom stated in a cool calm voice “Vaughn” the computer announced.  
“Let him in,” Rhys said standing up.  
Vaughn came shuffling in with a duffle bag. “Thanks bro for letting me crash, the bed bugs should be gone by tomorrow,” He said, grinning awkwardly. “Dude, is that from today?”  
Rhys nodded and then immediately regretted it as pain shot through his head. “Yeah, a bunch of bandits came through,” Rhys said. “And then AI Jack tripped me.”  
Rhys ran his hand through his hair, dried blood flaked onto the floor. AI Jack shot out from under the couch and started vacuuming, obviously not minding Rhys and Vaughn’s toes.  
Vaughn kicked at the Rumba and it shot off again under some furniture.  
“Dude, get rid of that thing,” Vaughn said. He placed his bag on the couch and collapsed. Kicking off his boots he helped himself to the remote. “I’ll just chill here while you shower.”  
Rhys shrugged. “You know where everything is at.”  
Rhys shut the bathroom door behind him and stripped down. Rhys sighed as he stepped into the shower, water rained down from the ceiling, red water ran down Rhys.  
* * *  
Thirty minutes and a steamy shower later, Rhys was clean of blood and a little more relaxed. Cool tile bit into his foot as he stepped off of the bath rug.  
Rhys walked up to the bathroom mirror. He looked at himself and a steamy reflection looked back. Rhys gripped his towel tightly around his waist.  
He heard Vaughn cuss and inaudible screeching sounds responded. Rhys rolled his eyes. Glancing back at the mirror Rhys placed a finger to the glass and started doodling.  
Rhys closed his eyes and yawned. He felt the cool mirror under damp finger tips, the steamy bathroom be beginning to cool and Rhys fell into a state of calm numbness. Rhys shivered. The bathroom’s temperature dropped suddenly.  
It’s awfully quiet in the living-room. Rhys opened his eyes and looked around the bathroom. And this is not my bathroom.  
Tugging his towel tighter around his waist Rhys stepped away from the mirror. That somehow changed into an oval free standing bathroom mirror and not at all like his medicine cabinet mirror.  
This bathroom was a mustard yellow feel, not at all like his blue bathroom. There was a crawl foot bathtub in one corner and a large shower stall in the next. This bathroom was spacious and the tile was not at all white or cold like Rhys’.  
Uh, looks like I am not in Kansas anymore, Toto.* Rhys’ pulse shot up, he slowly stepped back and look around him, trying to find a way out.  
There was only one small window. Rhys stood up on the tub and looked out. Alright that is Pandora. So, no opening that window unless I want to get sucked out and dead.  
The only other option was the door on the opposite side. Rhys looked at it. The door was your normal hard mahogany? wood door that sat on sliding barn door hinges. Which means it will make a load of noise as I try to escape. In nothing but a towel. In nothing but … in … TOWEL.  
Rhys powered up his ECHO eye and scanned the room. Of course, the place was so bare that there would be no used clothes laying on the floor. Did I just get desperate enough that I would put on someone’s else used cloths?  
Rhys flinched, he had not dreamed about doing something like that since business camp back when he was 14 and the elder boys had dropped him off in the woods. This time, I have a towel.  
Rhys took two deep breaths and quietly marched to the door. Alright let’s go. The door creaked slowly open, Rhys’ palms went sweaty as he shoved the door open enough to slip out.  
Fluffy carpet hit his feet Not MINE. Rhys screeched from the shock, out of reflex he shot a hand up to cover his mouth. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. Rhys took a deep breath through his nostrils. Get it together Rhys, get it FREAKING together.  
Rhys gripped his towel around his waist and quietly walked further into the room. It was very dim, the only thing the lit the room was the purple glow of Elpis. A shiver of familiarity ran up Rhys’ spine.  
This isn’t real, he’s dead, you saw him die he’s dead. Don’t cause yourself to have a panic attack. Don’t break down yet. He’s dead, he’s not here. He can’t … can’t … he can’t save you, not anymore, he’s dead.  
Rhys was physically shaking at this point. Inside he was sobbing. Whoever did this, this is a cruel, cruel joke. Rhys wiped his face, with the back of his hand. Come on, get it together. We need to move.  
Rhys tightened the towel again and powered up his ECHO eye. The eye spotted a set of clothes in the corner on the opposite side of the room. Rhys looked around. No one seemed to be on the four-poster bed. With a mattress stuffed full of Bullymog fur. Nope. nope. Nope. stop. Let’s get through this nightmare…or dream…dream..you are exhausted you haven’t slept properly since. Nope. No this is some sort of hellish nightmare that some terrible being in higher places placed on you. You’re going to wake up in your bathroom any minute. But what if we don’t. What if…what if. Even if this is just a dream can we enjoy it.  
“Focus, Rhys,” Rhys whispered allowed to himself. He crossed the room and picked up the clothes on the floor. It was his favorite shirt of Jack’s and a pair of these are definitely my boxers. When were these last washed??  
Rhys scanned the room again, everything seemed a little out of place. The bed was scrunched up on one side, a layer of dust was sitting on all my stuff. What the fuck, what is this? Rhys whipped his palm across his dresser. This is some fucked up shit. That would explain the bare bathroom and the dusty floor. Rhys glanced around and pulled the top drawer. Cleaner boxers were neatly stacked.  
Rhys pulled on Jack’s shirt, a pair of boxers and some sweat pants he found in one of the drawers. We share a lot of crap. Used to. We used to share a lot of clothes. Used to. He’s dead.  
Feeling a little more comfortable Rhys padded about the room, he pulled open what was his closet. My closet, how am I supposed to know this was my closet. This is on the opposite side of …. My closet used to be on the other side. This was his closet. Was. Rhys jerked the doors opened. All his clothes hung there, a bit covered in dust, but nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.  
Rhys walked to the other closet. He held his breath. Rhys closed his eyes and pulled open the closet. He slowly opened them and fell to his knees. The closet was empty. Wet tears stained his cheeks.  
I told you, told you he’s dead. This is a terrible dream, a terrible terribly joke.  
Rhys stood up and started yanking open dresser drawers. Every one of them were empty besides his own.  
Rhys wiped his face. Come on, focus we need to leave. He tugged the bedroom door open. Rhys sighed and kept his head down as he walked into the living-room area.  
There was a crash in the kitchen. Rhys snapped his head towards the noise.


	2. Welcome back from the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets find out what Rhys saw...shall we??  
> He might be in for a surprise.

Someone was screaming.  
It was Rhys.  
And the maid.  
“Why are we screaming,” yelled another voice from the living room.  
Rhys looked over and saw Donna standing by the one of the two red couches that formed an “L” shape around the brown coffee table, folding bed sheets and propping up bed pillows, stacking them to one side. “Holly mother of God,” Donna, the head maid, whispered. “He’s alive.” She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
Pinching two fingers to the bridge of her nose Donna whispered. “I’m crazy. I gone and lost it.”  
Rhys eyes were wide, he was shaking.  
The maid was clearly distraught.  
“Uh, I’m sorry,” Rhys whispered finally after what felt like eons of silence.  
“It’s not possible,” the maid stuttered. “It’s not possible. You’re dead.”  
Rhys was taken back. “Excuse me,” he asked. *Uh, what the fuck? Who dis bitch?*  
“Maybe we should tell him,” the maid said swiveling around to Donna. “I mean he might want to know, that Rhys is here.”  
*Uh, Donna, didn’t you die in the last bandit raid on Atlas? Like I am sure you did. Cus I saw you, the bandit straight up shot you. In the head. You fell. Right next to me. No head. Dead. Like seriously. Dead.*  
“Yeah, let’s just tell him that his dead boyfriend materialized out of thin air,” Donna snapped. “What was in the gruel today? That cafeteria has been serving up some questionable items.” Donna neatly stacked the bed materials to one side of the couch. She started to pick up dirty clothes up off the floor.  
Donna tossed them nonchalantly into the clothes basket. “You better get that glass cleaned up before he gets back in here.”  
Rhys stepped towards the frightened maid. “Here let me help you,” he said.  
The maid grabbed a knife out of the sink. Soapy dishwater dripped down and landed on the growing mess on the floor. “Stay back, phantom,” she shook the knife in Rhys direction.  
Rhys raised his hands to ward her off. The maid threw a cup of dishwater in his face.  
“Oh, my GAWD,” Rhys screeched, he raised his hands to his face. His eyes started watering. *Jeezus is this from the soap or am I crying right now.* “Who are you, I don’t remember hiring you.”  
“Sally, what the hell,” Donna snapped. She dropped her basket on the table and walked over to Rhys. Donna snatched a dishtowel off the counter. She reached up to Rhys’ face and started dabbing his eyes. “Even if he is some sort of phantom, this is not how you treat the CEO’s boyfriend.” Donna snapped at the maid. “Get it together or I am air locking you myself.”  
“This frightened doe is Sally, she was hired after your death,” Donna said stepping away from Rhys.  
“What happened to all the maids I hired,” Rhys asked. “They weren’t bad maids. They weren’t incompetent, like you.” Rhys shot Sally a look. She flinched and looked away.  
“Well, all the maids you hired were fired after you died,” Sally whispered. “They reminded him of you. Everything that reminded him of you was either fired or destroyed or both.”  
*That sounds like a terrible image.* Rhys’ mind wondered as he pictured a maid on fire.  
*Make her say his name. Make them say it. Because I’m not gonna believe this for a second until they say it. Say his name. Say his name.*  
“Who is he,” Rhys whispered.  
Donna and Sally both looked at Rhys. “Handsome Jack,” they said in union, nodding.  
*Nope nope this is some stupid joke this is dumb… this is a nightmare, he’s not gonna be here, he’s not gonna materialize out of thin fucking air. He died, saving your stupid weak ass. The Red Beard bandits killed him. He’s fucking dead. YOU FUCKING BURIED HIM.*  
Rhys stepped back, tears stung his eyes. “No, you’re lying. He’s dead, my Jack is dead,” Rhys said. He was disgusted on how much his voice shook. Rhys did not look at the women. Instead he focused on the door that would have led to Angel’s room. *Angel.* “This is a terrible nightmare, this is a terrible terrible joke. Any second now I’m going to wake up on my bathroom floor, collapsed from exhaustion from lack of sleep. That’s what is going to happen.” Rhys pinched himself “ouch.”  
“You came from the bedroom,” Sally asked. “Where not even supposed to go in there.” She looked over at the open door. “Actually, we should close that before Handsome Jack gets back. He’ll go into a rage if he sees that open.”  
“You need to clean up that mess,” Donna said. “I’ll close the door.” Donna quickly stepped around Rhys and slid the stiff door closed. Donna paused and stared at the brass handle “No one has been in that room for two years.” Donna turned around and locked eyes with Rhys. “That place is disgusting. Jack doesn’t even sleep here anymore, Jack doesn’t sleep anymore. If he does it’s on the couch or most of the time at his desk. Most of the time he eats in the cafeteria. Angle is only here ever so often, once she is off from school. Right now, she’s on Spring Break.”  
“Angel is alive,” Rhys said. “That’s not possible. She killed herself. The vault hunters helped her.”  
Donna and Sally both exchanged looks. Sally shook her head and went back to picking up the broken glass on the floor. The pieces of the glass made a faint clicking sound as they landed in the bin.  
“Uhm no, Rhys. Angle is I think 18 going to be 19 and the top of her graduating class. She starts college next year with a full ride,” Donna said. She blew away some bangs in her eyes and said nonchalantly, “Not that she needs it, with a father as rich as hers.”  
*Top of her class. Jack would be so proud. Jack.* “Is Jack proud,” Rhys whispered.  
“Well yeah,” Donna snorted. “Wouldn’t you be. She’s becoming some sort of scientist with a long ass title I didn’t bother to remember. But Handsome Jack has been bugging her to be the next CEO.”  
The clock chimed to announce that it was noon.  
“Shit well, we need to go,” Donna said. “Handsome Jack might show up and I don’t want to be here for that.”  
*Wait no, shit don’t leave me here. I.. I … I don’t know what to do with myself.* “Wait,” Rhys shouted. “Donna, let me come with you.”  
“Nu huh,” Donna said. “Don’t even think about it. I’m not going to be around when this shit hits the fan and heads start rolling.”  
Rhys crossed his arms over his chest. “Well I sure as hell not going to stand here waiting round for something to happen,” Rhys snapped at the help. “So, either help me out or stay with me.”  
Sally jumped at Rhys’ command. Donna narrowed her eyes. “Fine, what do want me to do, sir. Should I curtsy too?”  
Rhys raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Sure,” he said waving a hand.  
Donna flipped him off.  
“I could take you to Yvette,” Sally whispered. “She’ll be happy to see you.”  
Rhys raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a shocked expression. “Yvette is alive,” he asked.  
“Yes, of course,” Sally said. “But uhm, after what happened with Vaughn and the she hasn’t really been the same, so she’s idk. You should go see her.”  
“Vaughn,” Rhys said. “What happened to Vaughn?”  
“Oh, shit right, you wouldn’t know. Uhm, well, uhm, she needs to tell you,” Sally said. “Come on we need to go.”  
Donna picked up the clothes basket and Sally drained the sink. With Rhys in the middle, towering over both small women, they marched single file out of the apartment.  
Donna locked the door behind them. “I don’t know how you expect to get him down to coding without drawing attention,” Donna said. Luckily right now the penthouse hallway was empty.  
“I’ll just take him down the servant quarters,” Sally said. “The back way.”  
Rhys scanned the area with his ECHO eye. *Everything looks the way it used too. I remembered how nervous I was at first coming up here. He was so mean at first. So, arrogant, so Handsome Jack.*  
Rhys was lost in thought and didn’t hear the women calling his name. “Rhys hurry, down this way, Handsome Jack is coming,” Sally whispered. She waved him towards a back door. “Come down this way.”  
“Jack,” Rhys said. “Jack is here.” He turned around when he heard a ding from the elevators further down the hall.  
“Nope, move,” Donna said. “I’m not taking responsibility for this.” Donna shoved Rhys hard on the back. “We are not taking responsibility for this. Get into the stairwell, now.”  
Rhys was jerked into the stairwell, by a freakishly strong Sally. As the door closed he caught a glimpse of what could have been *my Jack.*  
*That was my Jack, my Jack.*  
Rhys froze staring at the close door. *My Jack is out there. I don’t know what this… is…. BUT that was my Jack. This is … that’s my Jack. Jack.* Rhys subconsciously reached for the door.  
A firm hand gripped the front of Rhys’ shirt. He flinched when he heard a ripping sound.  
“Come on we need to leave, now,” Sally said.  
“Hey, don’t jerk on my shirt,” Rhys snapped, pulling out of Sally’s grip. The old sweater was ripped and full of holes but he had lost this shirt. Rhys was happy to have found it again.  
“I’m pretty sure that’s not your shirt, oh shit,” She yelled. She called down the stairwell where Donna was booking it. “We forgot to delete the camera footage.”  
“I know, why do you think I’m running,” Donna said calling back up. She was taking two, sometimes three, steps at a time. Pretty agile for someone carrying a basket full of clothes. “I’m getting out of here before heads start a’rolln.”  
“We need to move now,” Sally said. She started down the stairs.  
*Camera footage? Oh, that’s right, Jack monitors everything that goes on in his apartment when he isn’t there. That means…* “That means he’s gonna see me materialize in his bathroom,” Rhys said out loud.  
“Yeah, exactly. Let’s hope he doesn’t check the cameras today,” Sally said. “Run asshole.”  
* * *  
Jack unlocked his apartment. He clenched his teeth as he entered. This was always the hard part. Entering the empty apartment. By this time Rhys would have been home, eating some sort of sugary junk of a snack. If Angel was off school and on break they would both be on the couch, sharing the snack and watching some mythical soap opera.  
But this is reality, this is not magical la la land and Rhys is dead.  
Jack sighed. He didn’t want to think about Rhys’ death. How Rhys knew the chances for the convoy to be ambushed was high once word got out that Jack was on Pandora for a business deal....  
Jack did not want to remember how Rhys got the jump on him, had knocked him out before he had a chance to protest and took Jack’s spot on the convoy.  
Rhys always said that his life was not as important as Jack’s. That no matter what it would be him in the front line, not Jack. Hyperion couldn’t last without Jack. Timmy was not a good CEO replacement. Timmy was too soft. Hyperion needed Jack. So, Rhys would always put his life on the line first.  
Only if Rhys had known how important his life was to Jack.  
When Jack came around, Rhys was already gone on the convoy. They had one last conversation over radio before…  
Jack sighed. He pulled out a piece of fruit, peeled it and tossed the peel into the trash. There was a clank and Jack looked down.  
*What the hell? Who broke a glass?*  
Jack clenched is jaw and stalked over to the computer. He powered up the camera monitors and chocked on his banana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what else he'll be choking on later .... ;]  
> Stay tuned to find out what is going on with Vaughn, why Yvette is alive and how Handsome Jack is going to react to a phantom Rhys. 
> 
> OR is Jack the phantom?
> 
> *Updates every Wednesday* 
> 
> **I read all comments and likes, everything. So feel free to send love/hate I don't care but I do need opinions  
> Also my Tumblr name is luxmavis (without the numbers and capitalization)**


	3. Don't be a JackASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, yeah, you think I’m going to let my boyfriend’s killer on the lose,” a voice in the door way said in a mater-of-fact tone.  
> Rhys turned around in his chair and locked eyes with a very...
> 
>  
> 
> Lets find out what happened with Vaughn, what's going on with Rhys and are we gonna meet Jack yet???

*Well this is going to be fun. I’m going to go talk to the one person who tried to sell me out for a promotion and money. I hope Vasquez and her are all chummy. Awe shit Vasquez I swear to God if he is alive I will stab myself in the face. Rhys followed the swift Sally past different offices. OH MY GOD. Rhys screeched to a halt when he saw Vasquez. Only this was not the Vasquez he knew. This one was balding, sickly skinny man and pushing a mail car. I wish I could take a picture right now and show it to Vaughn. Rhys crackled. Sally tugged on his shirt sleeve to keep moving. He would get a kick out of this. Vaughn. Oh shit Vaughn.*  
Sally maneuvered Rhys around *so that’s why Jack called him Wallet – Head* and into a separate hallway off of the main drag. This looked like a hallway of the Public Relations section. The ceiling and tile were an ocean blue and the floor to ceiling had mirrors on them.  
Rhys looked totally out of place in his baggy sweater material sweat pants and old faded yellow Hyperion t-shirt. *I just realized I am only wearing socks right now.* Rhys blushed.  
At least Sally was in casual but smart clothing. The only sound was Sally’s sneakers on tile. Everything was eerily quiet.  
Sally paused outside of the second to last office door. The shades were drawn on the floor to ceiling windows. The name plate “Yvette” was stuck to the normal office brown door.  
Sally turned back to Rhys. “Well, I will introduce you guys, hopefully she won’t freak, and then I have to get out of here and finish my job.”  
Sally quietly knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked louder again.  
“Fine,” yelled a very familiar voice.  
Sally opened the door and peeked inside. “Yvette, ma’am, it’s me, Sally, I, uh, have a package for you,” She said quietly.  
“Fine, fine, bring it in,” Yvette said not looking up from the table. “Why are you delivering packages anyway? I thought you moved from the mailroom to maid service? You don’t like it?”  
Sally turned around and waved Rhys in. Rhys froze. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Yvette died along with Hyperion.  
“No, I do,” Sally said. “This package is just a little stubborn and needed some extra guidance.” Sally came around behind Rhys and shoved him in. “Now before you freak out, I want to let you know I see him too.”  
Yvette looked up. She was out of her desk chair in less than a heartbeat. With a hand over her mouth she whispered. “I’m crazy. I’ve lost it.”  
“No, you haven’t. I see him too. I need to leave. Uh, Yvette, you might want to tell him about, Vaughn.” With that Sally was in and out without another word. She left the door open but none seemed to be bothered to close it.  
Rhys crossed his arms over his chest and stared at a very shocked Yvette.  
*Pleeeeeeese I do not believe this act for a second. That shit she pulled with Vasquez. Fuck her man. But what happened to Vaughn.*  
“What happened to Vaughn,” Rhys asked. When Yvette didn’t move, or say anything, Rhys snapped again at and said “I SAID what happened to Vaughn. Where is he?”  
Yvette sighed and crossed her harms over her chest, mocking Rhys’ pose. “Rude as always, I guess it really is you.” She eyed him up and down. “Though I’m not sure about the outfit. Where are those obnoxious shoes?”  
Rhys remained silent and waited for her to continue.  
“I guess it’s true, you wouldn’t have known,” Yvette said. “Rhys, Vaughn was the one who ordered the attack on the convoy. He’s the one responsible for your death.”  
Rhys narrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about? Vaughn wouldn’t do that, that was just something to be expected when you deal with bandits, they attack things they *kill boyfriends.* Vaughn would never had anything…he didn’t have anything to do with that.”  
Yvette sighed and walked over to her computer, “I didn’t believe it either but I have been doing some research on Vaughn’s ECHO transmissions and found a paper trail.” Yvette’s fingers flew over the keys. “Vaughn had been speaking with Red Beard for a while. He knew you would do anything to keep Handsome Jack safe,” Yvette paused and looked up, catching Rhys’ eyes “He knew that Handsome Jack would do anything to get you back.” She went back to her computer. “So, Vaughn planned a kidnapping.” Yvette pulled the screen around and show Rhys what looked like a very detailed plan on how to abduct the CEO’s boyfriend. “The plan was to have Red Beard bandits abduct you, Red Beard as for an obnoxious amount of money and in the end Vaughn and the bandits would split it. Vaughn would be off on some other planet before you would have been returned to Handsome Jack.”  
Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not possible, Vaughn would not have done that.”  
“That’s what I wanted to believe as well,” Yvette said. “But the proof is in the pudding. The only problem was Vaughn didn’t realize how much Handsome Jack really loved you and how the Red Beard bandits couldn’t be trusted. You died having one last conversation with Handsome Jack over air.”  
Rhys collapsed into a chair across from Yvette. He looked about the room. “This is very tiny. You downgraded,” he mumbled.  
“Well after your death, and Vaughn’s, I couldn’t really,” Yvette said. “deal with anyone else’s fake sympathetic crap.”  
Rhys sat up. “Vaughn’s dead,” He asked.  
“He’s dead and buried on Pandora,” Yvette said. “Handsome Jack made sure of that.”  
Yvette fidgeted in her chair. Interlocking and unlocking her fingers and twisting her skirt in her lap. Rhys narrowed his eyes at her. A cold draft seemed to wafer into the room.  
“Well, yeah, you think I’m going to let my boyfriend’s killer on the lose,” a voice in the door way said in a mater-of-fact tone.  
Rhys turned around in his chair and locked eyes with a very handsome Handsome Jack.  
*Oh, my God it is him. It’s Jack, it’s my Jack. Alive. I think he might kill me, but he’s alive. If I’m going to die I would rather die by him. He’s alive. My Jack is alive.*  
“But my question is, who are you,” Handsome Jack said, unlatching himself from the door frame. “I mean, you look, walk, and sound like my Rhys, but I know my Rhys is dead.” Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Rhys’ head. “So, who are you.”  
*Yep, he’s gonna kill me.*  
“Hey, if you’re shoot him, can it not be over my desk,” Yvette piped up and poked her head round Rhys. She looked at Handsome Jack’s face. “Nope, alright then, I’ll just go stand over here.”  
Yvette got up and scooted herself into the opposite corner. She leaned back, crossed her arms over her chest, and watched.  
Rhys didn’t realize he was grinning until he was on his feet. Rhys had to physically refrained from reaching out to Jack. Tears stung the back of his eyes.  
*He’s alive, he’s fucking alive. GOD he’s so hot, and angry. But damn, I’m not sure if he’s gonna fuck me or kill me. Or both or in which order. Fuck he’s hot. Focus Rhys. Focus. This is CLEARLY Handsome Jack you’re dealing with and not your Jack. Not yet anyway. If you can charm the AI Jack maybe you can charm this one.*  
“Why the fuck are you grinning,” Handsome Jack growled. “I have a pistol in your face for crying out loud.”  
“You’re alive,” Rhyse whispered.  
“The fuck I am,” Handsome Jack said. “Who are you?”  
“Well if it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it must be a duck,” Rhys said. He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at Jack. *I swear, I’m not sure if I’m going to cry from frustration, exhaustion, or complete complete complete…what the …*  
Rhys fell straight to the floor. What he didn’t know in his overloaded, over stressed, exhausted mind was that Jack dashed towards him and caught Rhys before he had a chance to hit the ground.  
“I’ve got you Rhysie,” Jack whispered to an unconscious Rhys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to get this up last night, but well I had some personal issues.  
> So here it is today, I didn't forget about you!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Like, comment, and tell me how you feel so far. Thanks so much!


	4. Silly Socks and Sugary Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so pissed at you,” she yelled. Rhys ducked and the remote hit the headrest of the couch, flew and landed on the, breaking apart. “You show up here, all “Look at me I’m Rhys” and shit and then acts like you don’t know me?!...."
> 
> Uh oh, someone is mad at Rhys. Where is his boyfriend when he needs him?

“I mean …. It looks ….. but is,” words floated in and out in this groggy foggy state of mind that Rhys was in. He could tell he wasn’t alone, where ever he was, but it was warm. That’s for sure, and soft and felt really familiar.  
Rhys reluctantly opened his eyes. Sure, enough he was in the bedroom. Under piles of blankets that smelled like *Jack.* Rhys snuggled down further into the warm fluffy cocoon. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. *It is so nice to be back. I think I could get used to this dream.* Rhys smiled. He was back where he belonged. *Dream? Wait? What’s a dream? I mean I was in Yvette’s office, I don’t remember much after that. Jack was there. Jack. My Jack.*  
Rhys shot up and immediately regretted it as pain shot through his forehead. Rhys rubbed the bump where he hit his head when he fell, due to AI Jack.  
“Do you really think it is him,” a female voice called from the other room.  
*That sounds a lot like Angel. But Angel is gone. She’s gone.*  
Rhys pulled the blankets off of his legs and stood up. He stumbled forward and caught himself on the bed post.  
“I do not know if it’s him,” clearly a voice that was Handsome Jack said. “But I was not going to leave him in the PR department on the floor.”  
Rhys slowly walked towards the door, not necessarily eavesdropping but not wanting to miss or interrupt the conversation either.  
“Dad, I am not saying to leave him anywhere,” Angel said clearly exasperated. “I am just saying that we do not know who this person is, why are they here, and why they look like my dead father. That’s all I’m saying.”  
Rhys shoved the door open fully then.  
“I don’t know why I’m here either and I don’t know why the both of you are alive,” Rhys said. He leaned up against the door frame and studied them. “I watched both of you die. Well Angel I seen on the security cameras and Jack…Jack you died saving me.”  
An uneasy calmness fell over the family.  
“So, this is just as hard for you as it is for me,” Rhys mumbled, he focused on a spot on the floor between Angel and Jack. Rhys’ face felt hot, he fidgeted uncomfortably.  
“So, I’m dead, wherever you come from I’m dead,” Angel asked. “How did I die?”  
“You don’t want to know,” Rhys said clearly uneasy now. He unlatched himself from the doorframe. Rhys ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was the pillows and bed sheets on the couch were missing.  
“Answer her Rhys,” Jack ordered. “How did we die.”  
Rhys took a deep breath and didn’t look at either of them. “Angel killed herself with the help of some Vault Hunters. Jack, you saved me from a hoard of bandits when our convoy was attacked,” Rhys said, focusing on the crack in the wall above the bookcases. It formed into what looked like a lotus flower.  
“Pfft, that’s stupid,” Angel said. “First off, why would I kill myself and second why would the Vault Hunters help? They work for us.” She stalked off to the kitchen. Angel jerked out a pizza pan, making a lot of noise she shoved the frozen pizza into the oven. “Now, Dad saving your ass, I believe that one. He was always saving your ass.” Angel paused and looked at Rhys. “Except for the last time.”  
Jack was silent but flinched when Angel mentioned Rhys’ death.  
“How are you alive,” Jack asked. “I just don’t understand it.”  
“I don’t either,” Rhys said. They locked eyes, Rhys really studied Jack’s face. His mask was off and his scar was clear as day. But a little off. *Wasn’t his scar a little more to the right?* “I buried you, Jack.”  
“Clearly not deep enough because here I am, baby,” Handsome Jack joked making a half-hearted attempt to lighten the situation.  
“Hiding your emotions behind jokes,” Rhys snorted. “Same as usual.”  
“You’re fucking disrespectful as usual,” Handsome Jack retorted.  
“Ugh, can you two do this later,” Angel sighed. She shoved between bother her fathers. “It’s the first day on my Spring Break, let me relax.”  
An ECHO buzzed and Jack put his finger to his ear, he crossed the room and spoke in harsh tones to some unlucky being on the other end.  
Jack turned on his heel. “I have to go,” Jack said crossing back over. “Maybe you two, can talk, about things.” Jack gestured vaguely.  
Jack then left. The oven buzzed and Angel got the pizza. Rhys sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. Flipping through channels Rhys landed on The Lord of the Rings.  
“Oh,” Angel cried, walking back into the living area carrying two plates. “You remembered. I love this series.”  
Rhys took the plate and gave Angel a confused face but didn’t say anything. They sat in silence and munched on crispy pizza.  
Angel sat up and leaned over the arm of the other couch.  
“So, this other me,” Angel said. “What did we do? I mean what do you remember us doing? Together?”  
Rhys set down his pizza. “Angel, I don’t remember you at all,” Rhys said. *That’s not right, I do remember meeting her, right? This seems familiar* “You killed yourself before I met you.”  
Angel’s face fell, she snatched the remote and sat back into the couch. “Oh look,” Angel screeched freezing no some sort of renaissance scene. “It’s that guy and the girl from Preacher!!”  
Rhys just looked at her blankly and shrugged his shoulders.  
Angel shot him an angry look and focused back on the TV.  
“Do you want to tell me what we used to do,” Rhys said, gently.  
“What does it matter,” Angel retorted.  
“Because I don’t know what is going on here either,” Rhys said. “Right now, I am talking to a ghost.”  
“Welcome to my world,” Angel said.  
After a long silence, Angel threw the remote at Rhys.  
“I’m so pissed at you,” she yelled. Rhys ducked and the remote hit the headrest of the couch, flew and landed on the, breaking apart. “You show up here, all “Look at me I’m Rhys” and shit and then acts like you don’t know me?! What the fuck Rhys! You practically raised me! You were with me through my stupid Teen years, you’re the one who pushed me to go to school, you were my best friend. And now you sit here all like “I don’t know what you’re talking about” shit. No. Rhys you don’t get to forget me like that,” tears streamed down Angels cheeks. “You’re an asshole.”  
Rhys bent down and picked up the remote. He shoved the batteries back in and latched the back. Rhys set the remote back on the coffee table. He picked up the box of tissues and handed them to Angel.  
“Hold on, I will be back,” Rhys said.  
Angel took the box and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. There was some crashing in the kitchen, Angel peeked over to see Rhys cleaning up a mess on the counter. Ice cream bowls set out on the island. Angel turned back around and watched some Vampire Diaries.  
Rhys came walking back to Angel with two bowls of ice cream stacked with whipped cream, and Hostess Brownies, two on each in fact. “Here,” Rhys said handing her a bowl and a spoon. “This is what I eat when I’m upset or stressed because of work.”  
Angel took the treat astonished. She looked at the sugar mountain mess and started crying.  
*Oh shit what the fuck did I just dooooo shit this usually works. Uh with Vaughn.*  
“Are you okay,” Rhys asked. “Angel, I can take it back.”  
“No, Rhys, no,” Angel said through laughing tears. “This is something you would so do. Dad would get so mad at you for buying all this junk and “wasting his money” on it.  
Rhys settled down in the couch. “Oh look, Vampire Diaries,” Rhys grabbed the remote and tuned the volume up. “This is like my favorite episode.”  
Angel smiled at Rhys and dug into her treat.  
That’s how Jack found them, sugared up and giggling hysterically at some vampire movie.  
“Say it out loud,” Rhys said in a deep voice. He was on his back, legs in the air laughing.  
Angel was on the floor choking on laughter. “And the Lion fell in love with the lamb,” that is the cheesiest line ever,” she said through breaths of laughter.  
“Cupcake,” Jack said, he took of his mask and laid it on the table. He tied to look “stern” as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Rhys. “What have I told you about giving my daughter sweets?”  
Rhys sat up, coughed. He stood up and approached Jack. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Angel watched from the floor, giggling silently, she pressed a hand over her mouth.  
Rhys was inches from Jack, “I’m sure you said something along the lines of, “Great job at parenting, Rhys, please do it more often”,” Rhys giggled. He looked away but then snapped his head back up. Rhys locked eyes with Jack and forgot about what was around them, the circumstances, how he ended up being here. Rhys touched Jack’s chest, he snaked his hand up and cupped the back of his head. Rhys placed his other hand on Jack’s chest.  
Angel army crawled backwards across the floor to her room. She never broke contact with her two fathers.  
*Jack…Jack… what? What? What am I doing?* Rhys then flinched and a blush ran up from his chest to his face. “I’m so sorry,” Rhys whispered. He went to step back. Jack placed his hands-on Rhys’ hips, stilling Rhys.  
Rhys was focused on Jacks’ mouth. His face was hot. *Ohmgodohmygodohmygodohmygod.*  
Jack lined forward and whispered, “Don’t be, Rhysie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAANd it continues!
> 
> Next time on the Rhys and Jack show....
> 
> I don't know yet I have to write it. 
> 
> *Updates every Wednesday*


	5. Well that happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack said through clenched teeth. Hard lines formed on Jack’s face as he tried to control his anger, he was physically shaking from anger at this point. “Nobody touches you. Nobody touches what’s mine. Nobody hurts what’s mine.”

Chapter 5: Well that happened

*Well that happened* Rhys peered through half open eye lids. He stirred and shoved his face back into his pillow. A pair of arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer to a warm body. Breath was steadily pounding against the back of his neck. *Yeah…that happened*  
“Rhys,” a husky voice breathed out. Rhys shivered as warm breath hit is neck. “What is this?” A palm ran down Rhys’ back, touching the raised skin on his back. Rhys went still.  
*Oh right, that…happened*  
Jack didn’t miss the hesitation. He rolled Rhys onto his back and propped up on an elbow. With his free hand, Jack moved some hair out of Rhys’ face, his thumb ran over the bump on Rhys’ forhead. “What happened?”  
Rhys’ breath hitched as he looked up into concerned pair of blue and green eyes. “Well, you see…uh,” tears stun the back of Rhys’ eyes. *Shit I haven’t even told Vaughn about what happened after the bandits killed Jack and kidnapped me. I mean I was gone for a good eight months. And it was expected. But I have never out right and said it. I don’t want to say it. It makes it too real. I don’t want to say it.*  
Rhys closed his eyes and shook his head. Rhys did not even know he was crying until Jack wiped his eyes with the bed sheets.  
“I will fucking kill them,” Jack said through clenched teeth. Hard lines formed on Jack’s face as he tried to control his anger, he was physically shaking from anger at this point. “Nobody touches you. Nobody touches what’s mine. Nobody hurts what’s mine.”  
Rhys touched Jack’s face. *I forgot what this side of you looks like.*  
Jack leaned into Rhys’ touch. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Jack whispered. “I’m sorry I died.” Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust at the word.  
Rhys laughed.  
“What is it pumpkin,” Jack said, smirking. “I didn’t know me dying was so hilarious.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s just, you’re always like “I’m the hero of this story, and shit” and well it’s just ironic, that you died,” Rhys’ voice tailed off. “But no, I was nowhere okay with your death.”  
Rhys shifted. He wrapped both arms around Jack’s neck and pulled him down. He kissed Jack hungrily.  
* * *  
Rhys stumbled out of the bedroom. Bright lights stung his eyes as he slunk to the coffee machine. Jack followed closely behind, tugging down his pajama top.  
Angel glanced up from her place on the couch. She shot her father’s a smirk and went back to reading her book.  
“Shut-up, Angel,” Rhys grumbled as he dragged his body over to the couch, carrying a steamy cup of coffee.  
As he shut down the doorbell rang. Rhys groaned “It’s too early for this shit,” Rhys said.  
“It’s two in the afternoon,” Angel said nonchalantly, turning a page in her book.  
The door opened and Timmy stumbled in. He froze when he saw Rhys sitting on the couch. “Oh jeezus, Jack please tell me you did not just build a body double of Rhys.”  
*Body double? What is a body double? Rhys rubbed his eyes with his fists. He peered back up at Timmy. *What, wait aren’t you Timmy, Jack’s twin brother? I mean I thought you and Jack had bad blood in between you? Something to do with your parents and grandparents always favoring you over Jack? I thought you didn’t talk, what are you doing here?*  
“No, I didn’t make a body double of Rhys,” Jack crossed the room. He stood behind the couch holding a mug. “One is enough already.” He took a drink of his coffee. “Rhys you remember Timmy right? The body double that I made a couple of months before you, died?”  
*What? Uh no, Jack. That’s Timmy your brother, that you try avoiding because despite the fact that you hate his guts for being the favorite, you still care about him because he’s family. And because he’s family you avoid him to keep him from being a victim of your temper. I would know, you told me, when you were drunk. Than got mad at yourself for telling me and then took your anger out on me. And we didn’t speak for weeks after that incident. I couldn’t sit right for months.*  
“Oh, kay,” Rhys said. “So you made a body double of yourself….why?”  
Angel snorted. “Good question.”  
“He has big dreams and I have student loans,” Timmy said. “Well, this explains why you have not been answering my calls.”  
*Wait what?*  
Rhys shot Jack a look. His face was blank but Rhys knew better. *This might be a calmness before the storm.*  
“Timmy can we please talk in the study,” Jack said with clenched teeth. He set the coffee cup a little too forcefully down on coffee table. Timmy followed him. They shut the doors and drew the curtains.  
Rhys looked at Angel. “What was that,” Rhys asked.  
Angel sucked on her bottom lip. “Uhm, well.”  
“Please for the love of God tell me it’s not what I think it is,” Rhys said.  
“See, we thought you were dead, so,” Angel started.  
Rhys rocketed to his feet. “Right, okay. I die so Jack builds a body double of himself and fucks him, great,” Rhys said. He stormed to the door. He snatched up his blue sneakers. “Right okay. Yeah. Uhm.”  
Jack threw open the door clearly angry. Timmy came walking back out, his face wet with tears.  
Rhys rolled his eyes. He opened the door and stormed out, slamming it hard enough to make a picture of Rhys and Jack fall from its spot on the wall. The picture frame shattered.  
Rhys stalked down the back stairs in a pair of his old jeans and a band t-shirt. This time at least he had grabbed his sneakers. Rhys tugged one shoe at a time, trying not to stumbled down the winding stair case.  
*OHKAY. I had enough of this damn dream.* Rhys took two stairs at a time. *What the hell is this shit. I mean, everything seems so surreal, Jacks alive. Angels alive. But this isn’t right. Vaughn would never have betrayed me. Who the fuck makes a body double? And then fucks it? probably days after my death. MY death, I mean I would be upset too if I thought my boyfriend was dead. I mean I was upset when he died. But I still didn’t sleep with anyone. It’s been two years and I still haven’t slept with anyone.” Rhys stumbled and caught himself. *am I over reacting?*  
Rhys looks up as the doorway above him opens up. Jack crosses the thresh hold, his face mixed with anger and worry.  
*No, I’m not because my Jack would have never done that.*  
Rhys’ shoe got caught on a step, he trips, falls and smacks his head on same spot as before, into the following wall. His cybernetics short circuit. Rhys falls into a dark haze. He blacks out as a pair of feet land next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe we are nearing the end, folks. 
> 
> It's been fun. But I think it's on to the next fanfic for me. 
> 
> **Updates every Wednesday**


	6. You were there, and you, and you. Back in Kansas I suppose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Awake, cupcake,” Jack asked. Rhys whipped his head around and saw Jack laying on top of the covers in bed next to him. He had his reading glasses on studying some reports.

“Who…the… 3 days,” voices flooded in and out of the darkness. Rhys slowly opened his eyes, warm sunlight flooded in through his bedroom window. Rakk sang from outside, gunfire went off, vehicles roared to life. Rhys settled back in to the pillows. *its good to be home*  
“Awake, cupcake,” Jack asked. Rhys whipped his head around and saw Jack laying on top of the covers in bed next to him. He had his reading glasses on studying some reports.  
Rhys squeaked and shoved himself back, falling off the king-sized bed.  
Jack looked over the edge of the bed down at Rhys. “Pumpkin,” Jack asked. He raised an eyebrow at Rhys.  
“Don’t talk to me,” Rhys said glaring up at Jack. “You cheated on me with Timmy.”  
“My brother,” Jack said. His face was the look of disgust. “Rhys, if I ever do cheat on you, it will most definitely not be my brother.”  
“Shut-up, don’t lie to me,” Rhys said frowning. “Angel told me that.”  
“I told you what,” Angel said walking into the bedroom. “I heard Rhys scream so I wanted to see if he was alright. Uh, clearly he is not.” Angel crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. “That’s like really disgusting, Rhys.”  
Jack got up off the bed and crossed the room to Rhys. He crouched down and looked at the swelling on his forehead. “I mean, you hit your head pretty hard when you tripped over the rumba,” Jack said, reaching for Rhys’ bump. Rhys flinched back but immediately regretted it after pain shot through his forehead.  
“Yeah, Rhys, who the heck trips over a rumba and then knocks himself out for three days,” Vaughn said. He stood there holding a bowl of ice-cream. “Here, I heard that you were awake.” Vaughn placed the bowl on the night stand. “Dude are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?”  
“You, were dead,” Rhys said.  
“Uh, bro, I can promise you I am most definitely not dead,” Vaughn said.  
“It’s alright he told Dad that he cheated on him with Uncle Timmy,” Angel snickered. “I think Rhys hit his head a little too hard.”  
“Rhys,” Jack said gently. “Can I at least get you into bed.” Rhys didn’t fight Jack as he picked him up and set him back on the bed. “Alright, obviously, you had a crazy dream of some sort, can you please tell us what happened.”  
Rhys told the group what happened. How Jack was dead for two years, how Vaughn betrayed Rhys and Jack, how Rhys found out Angel was alive after believing she committed suicide. Skipping over the private conversation that Rhys and Jack had in the bedroom.  
The group was silent as they looked amongst themselves.  
“Alright, I’m getting rid of that Al,” Jack said.  
“Ah, well I think Yvette will be getting off of work soon,” Vaughn said. “I think I shall bring home some dinner.” He showed himself out.  
“Uhm, I need to go study,” Angel said. “Yeah, Gaige has my books so…yeah.”  
Jack and Rhys were left alone in the room. Rhys crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. “It seemed a so real.” He mumbled.  
“I promise you, kiddo, I would never cheat on you with Timmy, building a body double? Now that’s something I would probably do,” Jack joked. He reached up and touched Rhy’s face. “I don’t know what I would do if you died.” He whispered but Rhys heard him.  
Rhys turned and looked at Jack.  
“I could show you something else that happened in my dream,” Rhys gave Jack a wolfish grin and wrapped his arms around Jack neck.  
Jacks grinned back. He scooped Rhys up in his arms. “What would that be, kitten?”  
Rhys kissed the real Handsome Jack hard and hungrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so much fun!! 
> 
> But don't worry. I have an other fanfic in the making. 
> 
> **Updates something every Wednesday**

**Author's Note:**

> I got this writing prompt from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr.  
> They posted:
> 
> "You are scribbling random symbols on to your steam-fogged bathroom mirror and you accidentally open a portal while you stand there wearing nothing but your bath towel."
> 
> So why not Rhys and Jack?
> 
> *A hacked up quote from the Wizard of OZ
> 
> **I guess I should point out there will be an other chapter for sure, I plan on updating every Wednesday.**


End file.
